Trapped in Paradise
by ThatFandomChic
Summary: "You have two choices my children. Watch everyone you have ever come in contact with die, or just disappear.""What do you mean by disappear." President Snow smirked. "You know what I mean my dear." PeetaXKatniss CloveXCato
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I decided to start another fanfic! This will be my second one, so if you like this one check out my other one Easy. This one is about if the remaining seven tributes (they are Cato, Clove, Foxface, Thresh, Katniss, Rue, and Peeta) decide that they are going to all be victors this year or this hunger games won't have one at all.( Rue doesn't get speared, Peeta is alive and well, and Katniss actually falls for Peeta) It starts right before the Cornucopia scene. I hope you guys like it and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games **

**_****Katniss POV**

I emerge from the cave with Peeta and Rue close behind. For the past few days we have stayed there, trying to conserve our energy. Claudius Templesmith told us yesterday that there was going to be a feast, and it was going to contain something we all needed. I said it would be a good idea to go. "Maybe there will be something that will make it easier out here," I plead to Peeta. I knew he didn't like the idea, but if it could get me one step closer to seeing Prim I would take the risk.

As we start walking we decide it would be a good idea to fill our water bottles. We didn't know when or if we would be near a water source anytime soon. I remember only a few days ago Rue and I came across Peeta. I was still ticked that he had teamed up with the Careers, but he told me he broke the alliance to come find us. I have to admit that having Peeta here has almost been enjoyable. If only this wasn't a fight to the death I might have actually fallen for him.

"You know the Careers will be there Katniss." Peeta's voice pulls me out of my trance. "I know and maybe they will kill each other off."_ That's right Katniss stay optimistic!_ "Ok Katniss what ever you say." Peeta rolls his eyes and started to walk forward._ Gosh he looks so good. Maybe we'll find a way to get us all out of this stupid Arena._ As we walk I notice a berry bush with dark blue berries on it._ Nightlock._ Peeta looks at me and I explain._ Maybe it will come in handy later on._

**(Page break) **

"Stop!" I yell. "Why are we doing this? Are we really going to kill each other!" Clove was holding a knife to Rue's neck while Peeta had Cato in a head lock so Clove wouldn't make her move. At that moment Thresh and Foxface came out of the forest. "Don't you hurt her." Thresh yelled at Clove. " It not like we all can be Victors!" Clove screams back. _Or maybe we can. The Nightlock._ "Your wrong Clove, we could do it." "How District Twelve? They can only have one Victor!" Clove yells back. "That's the point they have to have a Victor." At that point I think Clove has caught on. "Everyone come over here I have a plan." They all probably thought I was insane except for Clove who had finally caught on. I handed everyone four berries and told them on the count of three we would all swallow them. No one questioned it, not even Clove._ Maybe we aren't just blood thirsty killers._

"One."_ This is a bad idea._

"Two." _Cato and Clove won't go through with it._

"Three" We all put the berries in are mouth, even Cato and Clove, when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena. "Stop! Stop! The winners of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games Clove Keller, Cato Santori, Zoe Carter, Rue Anderson, Thresh Adams, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Melark

Little did I know my whole life would change forever.

**So did you like it? Please Review**

**Thanks,**

**peetaisamazing **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I did not think I was going to get this big of a response over this story. Thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favorites/alerts or reviewed! You're awesome! Now with no further interruptions I give you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games… Sadly**

**Clove's POV:**

We're alive. Cato and I are alive. I knew from the start of these games that I wouldn't be able to kill him, but I had never thought I'd see the day we BOTH made it out alive. When Cato and I were five we started to go to the same training school. On the first day we were forced to go out and fend for our self in the woods of Two for a week. Most people wonder why our parents make us do this. In my case it is because my family doesn't care about me. They only care about my older sister Ceecee. Ceecee is the daughter any parent would want. She was pretty, smart, and above all she was popular. For my parents, they saw the games as an opportunity to either get rich or get rid of me.

Everyone was paired up with a partner and mine just so happened to be Cato Santori. All of us were put in these small hovercraft and then dumped in the middle of the woods. Every pair was put in a certain spot and given a box of matches, three days worth of food (you were required to hunt for the remaining four days worth of food), and a canteen. When Cato and I were dumped out there we had no idea what to do. I looked over at Cato and notice that his cheek was swollen.

Most people in two understood that Cato's father abused him. He would always have some kind of burse on him. I knew Cato was only training so that he didn't have to be around his father. Finally, Cato spoke up. "We should build a shelter you know." I nodded and we got to work. Cato and I were both pretty small for our age but some how we managed to make a shelter and get water before the sun went down. Cato was trying to start a fire when I noticed how hungry I was. "Cato when can we eat." I look over and see that he had just got the fire going. "I guess now but remember we have to ration it." I walk over and see that our food consisted of two packs of died fruit, one pack of beef jerky, and some iodine to purify the water. I decide that we should split half of the jerky, so I grabbed it and walked back to camp. After I ate my share I noticed how cold it was getting. I tried to ignore it, but Cato saw I was shivering and made me come over. He wrapped his arms around me and that is how I fell asleep for the first five nights.

On the sixth day we decide to go over to the creek. Cato and I were messing around and were playing tag. I was running as fast as I could. Then, I suddenly tripped over a rock and the world went black. I woke up to a crying Cato back at camp. Cato Santori crying? He was the toughest boy I knew! "Cato are you ok." I whisper. His head shoots up and he runs over to me and gave me a hug. "Clove your ok! I thought you were dead and I was all alone." I smile. Someone does care about me.

After that trip Cato and I didn't speak much and didn't have an actual conversation till the night of opening ceremonies.

Here we are now about to get on a hovercraft and head home. Cato and I are the last people to be pulled, and once we are pulled up I know something is wrong. President Snow was at a table with Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, and Zoe. I get now why Katniss calls her Foxface. She really does look like a fox. "Miss Keller and Mr. Santori please take a seat." Cato then grabbed onto my hand and seats me next to Katniss.

"That was some stunt you pulled Miss Everdeen." I look over at Katniss who looks as pale as a ghost and Peeta who was biting his lip trying not to yell at the president. "You have two choices my children. Watch everyone you have ever come into contact with die, or just disappear. "What do you mean by disappear." Katniss asks. President Snow smirks. "You know what I mean my dear. You will never be seen again. You will go and live in the woods and you will eventually be forgotten, Except one of you." We all give him a strange look. _What does he mean?_ "One of you will get to come home a Victor and the others will have "died". And may I remind you it can not be Miss Everdeen or Miss Keller." Peeta immediately answers. "I'm not going without Katniss." I look over at Rue and she says the same thing. Suddenly Cato speaks up. "I'm not leaving Clove." President Snow smirks. "What a shame Mr. Santori. Well that leaves Miss Carter or Mr. Adams." Thresh looks up from his trance and finally speaks. "Zoe can go home. I stay with little girl." With that it is settled. President Snow gives us these packs and the back of the hovercraft opens up to reveal a forest.

I guess this is the beginning of the rest of our lives.

**So do you guys like it? If so please Review! I have big plans for this story, and I'll try to post at least once a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-peetaisamazing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss POV**

Freedom. The Capitol has no control over us now. I look over and see that I have not let go of Peeta's hand since we left the hovercraft. No one has spoken since we got out. I look over and see that Cato and Clove look more tense than before. I wish someone would brake the silence. "Where are we?" Rue finally says. I see that she has found a way onto Peeta's back."Were in the woods of Two." Cato finally mutters. I see Cato put his arm around Clove as if to comfort her._ What is up with them? They should be happy they know the area._ "We should probably see what's in the packs." Peeta says. _O Peeta, always knows his way out of a awkward moment._

I open my bag and immediately see the one thing that could keep us alive. My bow. Not the one from home but the one from the arena. "Guys I have a bow and enough food for a whole week." I look over and see Peeta has the same amount of food only he doesn't have a bow, instead he has a knife. The same goes for Clove. Cato and Thresh have swords and the same amount of food. I look over at Rue and see she has a sling shot in her hand. "Well it seems we all have a weapon and enough food to last us a month. That's just great!" Clove rants. _Nice optimism Clove. _

I look over and see that Peeta is handing Rue over to Thresh. We all just stand there. As if we are sizing up the predicament that we have gotten are selves in. "Who wants to eat." I finally say. _What's with all the awkward silences? I guess it is because just yesterday we were at each others necks. Yes, that is probably the reason. _Everyone nods and we each pull one food pack out.

The sun is going down and I noticed how cold it was getting. I was already nuzzled into Peeta's chest when I noticed Clove was doing the same with Cato. _Are they a couple? I mean Peeta and I aren't a couple but we are doing the same thing. Are Peeta and I a couple? _My thoughts were interrupted by Clove speaking up. "We can't stay here. The new Careers will start training in the next week." "What does the Careers training have to do with leaving?" I question. "It means everything twelve! They send the newbie's out here, and guess what? This is were they sent Cato and I!" At this point Cato was restraining Clove and Peeta was doing the same with me. "Shhh Kat it's ok you didn't know. We just can't step on each others feet." For some reason Peeta's words calm me. I nuzzle myself back into Peeta's chest and he starts to stroke my hair. We all sit there until Thresh finally speaks.

"Lets vote. If more of us want to stay we will. If not we go." We all nod, hoping this will stop fights from breaking out. "Who votes we stay." No one raises their hand. "Well it is settled then we leave in the morning. Now who wants to take watch?" Thresh asks. "I'll do it." Peeta says. With that Cato and Clove lay down and so do Thresh and Rue. Now it is just Peeta and I.

"Peeta are we… you know… a couple." Peeta gives me a puzzled look. "Do you want to be together." _Do I want to be with Peeta? I mean I did ask him so that must mean, _"Yes. Yes Peeta, I do." I look up and see that he has a grin that crosses his whole face. "Ok then." Peeta says. "Ok what Peeta." Great now he has me smiling. "I never thought I'd hear Katniss Everdeen say yes. Even in my wildest dreams you always are alone or belong to someone else, never me." _Who does Peeta think I would be with? Gale? He is like my brother and nothing more. _"You should probably try to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I smile,with that I lean up on Peeta's chest and fall asleep.

In my dream I'm in a tree. It's not just any tree though. It is the tracker jacker's tree. I look down and see that Peeta and Rue are on the ground, talking. I can't control my arm. It was cutting the branch and it was about to fall. I try to call out to them but no words will form. After my failed attempt to call out the branch hurdles to the ground. I hear two cannon and know what I have done. I climb down and see Peeta's body. He is as white as a sheet as if he had never been alive. Never been real. Rue looks the same as Peeta and at that moment I brake. I start to scream at the sky. Asking why they put people like Peeta and Rue in this. They are both so innocent and pure. Suddenly I hear a voice calling me. It starts off soft and start to get louder.

"Katniss!" I wake with a start. I'm in the same position that I fell asleep in other than Peeta's head peering into my point of vision. "Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asks. I just now detect how nervous Peeta is. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." I start to cry for some reason and Peeta wraps his arms around. "Kat, do you want to tell me about it." I shrug knowing that Peeta would know if I were lying. "I…We were back in the Games. Rue, you, and I. I… I dropped a tracker jacker nest on you and…and." I start to brake into hysterical sobs. "Kat I promise that I will never leave you. Ever." I know this is a promise that will be almost impossible to keep, but for now I believe him. "Go to sleep now Kat because I can't carry both you and Rue at the same time." He winks and I smile.

I nuzzle back down and before I know it I am drifting off to a dreamless wonderland. _Tomorrow the fun begins._

**So did you guys like it? I am so pump to continue this story and I have big things planned ahead!**

**-peetaisamazing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not update for like a week! I have had so many exams I cant even think straight. Don't worry I am not giving up on this story and I have big plans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

**Rue POV**

Luck. That's what got me this far. I should have died when Marvel tried to spear me, but Katniss came in time. I should have died at the feast, but Clove held back for some reason. We should all be dead now but for some reason we're not.

We get up early, at around dawn, to pack up are stuff. It wasn't much considering we each only have a pack. While everyone was getting there stuff together Thresh and I were laughing about Katniss and Peeta's proclaim of love last night. I have to admit it was kind of cute but they were both pretty cheesy if you ask me. Once we had breakfast, mine consisting of some crackers, we headed off. You would think since it was the Capitol that supplied us with food they would have given us better options.

We have been walking for hours and from my guess it is about three. At about noon I started to get real dizzy, so Peeta made me get on his back. I hate that because I'm the youngest and the smallest, people assume I can't take care of myself. I mean really! I survived the same Huger Games you did! Stupid teenagers.

We were walking into a field when I hear Cato start yelling profanities. "Son of a-" "Cato there are children here." Katniss screams. She act like I have never heard a curse word in my whole life. HELLO I was in a Hunger Games remember! Those things weren't censored! "Something just bit-" He crumble up before he could finish his sentence. "Cato!" I hear Clove scream. Before Peeta could react I was off his back and heading over to Cato. As I ran up to Cato I noticed that there was a highlighter orange figure slithering away. An Armacan. During the 69th Hunger Games the game maker sent these snake like creatures lose. There venom is not deadly, but it works a lot like a tracker jacker's, causing extreme pain and hallucination, but unlike the tracker jacker it only last about three hours and then it's over with only minor side effects I look over and see that somehow Cato is still awake. "Cato it's Rue listen to me. I need you to show me where you were bit." He look confused but reluctantly points to his foot. I take off his shoe and see that the snake only bit him once luckily. I finally realize that the others have been watching the whole time, and probably want to know what's going on. Yep rely on the twelve year old to figure out what's wrong with him.

"He was bitten by a Armacan which if you don't remember causes extreme pain and hallucinations. He was only bit once but these next three hours are going to be tough, and there is a small chance-" I stop myself. I think the last thing they need to hear is that their friend or in Clove's case boyfriend, even though neither of them will admit it, Could die of heart failure. "Never mind, it's Cato we're talking about. He'd never let a snake do that to him." The others nod and we decide to set up camp. This is going to long three hours.

About thirty minutes in Cato passed out. Clove freaked out till I told her that if he was awake that long the bite must have not been that bad. It was about Four o'clock and we were all talking. All in effort to keep are minds busy so they wouldn't wander to the worst. Clove had Cato's head in her lap and was wiping the sweat off of his forehead. These two are so dating. "CLOVE! CLOVE! Don't leave Clove!" I see Cato squirm and Clove start to panic. "Is this suppose to happen Rue, or… Or is this a bad sign?" I feel bad seeing Clove this defenseless. She is usually the bravest of all of us. "He'll be fine Clove this means it is almost over." She nod and then proceeds to put a cool cloth (rip of from her sleeve of course) and drape it on Cato's forehead.

It's around seven and Cato has still not woken up. I wasn't worried at first but now I have a feeling it is not being caused by exhaustion. We all sit in a circle and no one talks. It is dead silent until I hear a sound come from the bush. Katniss walks over to see if it's some wild game. It is silent for a second before I hear Katniss' voice.

"Zoe?"

**Dun Dun DUN.** **I usually don't right cliff hangers but I kind of like it. Sorry again for being gone so long but I'm back on schedule. Please Review!**

**-peetaisamazing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I can't tell you guys how sorry I am about not updating, But guess what time it is. Summer Time! That means I will be putting out chapters more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Foxface (Zoe) **

Surprises. Life is full of them. Weather it be as small as finding your first crush, or as large as finding out you are part of a rebellion that is located in a district that doesn't even exist. Somehow they both happened to me in the same day.

On the day the others were sent off into the woods of district two I was whisk away into to the Capitol. Within the first hour of my arrival two of the old Victors from five, Lighting and Devi, broke me out of the Capitol. The took me into a hovercraft that was about as big as a Capitol house. Most of the things that happened after that were a blur. They asked me where the others were and if I had any family. I told them the others are some where in the woods of two and that I had no family. That's the truth. My only real family my older brother was reaped when I was twelve. He died in the blood bath at the hands of the Careers. After that I used to sneak around town and steal food. I guess that's why Katniss calls me Foxface. After that they had left to go and find the others families. A man who looked to be in his fifties asked if I wanted to be one of the people to go get the others since they all knew me. Truthfully I just wanted to get out of this hovercraft. I was starting to get air sick.

We stopped in twelve but surprisingly only two people got on the hovercraft, Primrose Everdeen and some one they refer to as Gale Hawthorne. Gale had stormy grey eyes that reminded me a lot of Katniss. Come to think of it I bet they're related. I don't know what it is but for some reason I cant stop staring at this grey eyed beauty. Maybe it was because I had never seen anyone like him before. Most of the guys from five get nervous any time they break the law but Gale, he has a confidence about him that just screams out to me. Do I like him? Maybe I mean I have never felt this way before. I think I need to learn more about Mr. Hawthorne.

I walk over to the man, who's name I learned is Boggs, and ask when we would go get the others. He told me that we were heading to the woods of to at this very second and would be there in a matter of minutes. He also told me Mr. Hawthorne would join me in picking up the others. Now's my chance. I walk over to Gale who looks just as uncomfortable as me and try to strike up a conversation. "So are you and Katniss related?" I say trying to keep my words as smooth as possible so I don't look like an idiot. " No but we're close friends." Close friends? What is that suppose to mean? Before I have any time to think about it Boggs is coming over to tell us the plan. " In exactly one minute you will be dropped off approximately 50 feet away from where we have located Ms. Keller, Mr. Santori, Ms. Anderson, Mr. Adams, Ms. Everdeen, and Mr. Melark. Any questions? Cato and I shake are heads and Boggs smiles. "Head out solders!" Boggs says still with a smile on his face.

Gale and I existed the hovercraft and walked behind a bush a decide to look at the group from afar. I accidentally stepped on Gales foot and he winced which caused the bush to move. I see Katniss walk over to us. So much for being sneaky. "Zoe?" Katniss says with disbelief. She looked to the right of me where Gale was. "Gale?" Katniss said in a similar disbelief. Gale gave Katniss a small wave before she pounced to hug him. I feel a very foreign feeling in the pit of my gut. Is there something going on between them? I decide to focus on the mission right now and would talk to Katniss later.

I walk over to the others and instantly know something bad had happened. "What happened?" I try to say in the most even voice possible. I didn't know Cato to well but he was a survivor just like us. Rue is the first to speak up. " There was a snake an Armacan to be exact and he got bit. I- We don't know what's wrong ." Rue looks as if she is going to cry. Its not right that a girl her age should have to go though this, and I know that this is just the beginning. "Don't worry Rue they'll have medicine to help him in District Thirteen." They all look at me with faces of pure shock. Did I really just come out and tell them that? I then for the next ten minutes explain all the thing that have happened in just a period of a day excluding my new found feelings for Gale. I look over and see that everyone's initial shock was gone, and that they were ready to go. We all start walking to the hovercraft, Peeta and Thresh were carrying Cato and Clove was at his side. Once we got inside every was dragged into different directions leaving Gale and I alone. " Why did they separate them?" I ask Gale. His face turns grim and he looks over at me. "You didn't notice that Prim and I were the only the only people that came in the hovercraft. Their Families are gone Zoe."

**Dun dun DUN. Shocker! I'll be putting up a new chapter tomorrow so you guys won't have to be left hanging again. Please REVIEW! On another not thank you! You guys are amazing and I thank you so much for your support! ****J**

**-peetaisamazing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How are you guys doing today? I hope good! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update because my computer was messing up then I had to go to camp, so without anymore distractions here is CHAPTER SIX! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Huger Games**

**Katniss POV**

Love. We all know the price of it is loss. In the beginning we take that gamble and pray that we will get to keep it. Sometimes it works and you get to keep that thing but most of the time they'll slip through your fingers. I guess today is one of those days.

They dragged me into a small white room where they told me to wait. I was a bit nervous at first, but I trusted Gale. He wouldn't lead me into a trap right? Twenty minutes past and finally a familiar face walk inside the room. "Haymich?" I ask. I must have look extremely puzzled. He chuckles, "Yes, it's me sweetheart" I run up to him and hug him. He doesn't reek of alcohol. He kept his promise. I finally let go and sit back down. Once I sat down his face turned grim. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I'm confused. What bad news? "Um I guess the good news." Haymich smiles at this. "We have Prim sweetheart." He says still smiling. Prim! She is here. Why haven't I seen her yet. " Can I see her Haymich, please." He shakes his head. "I have to tell you the bad news first." He takes a breath. "Your mother was taken by the Capitol and we don't know if she is alive or not." At that moment my world stopped. My mother and I were never close but I did love her. I feel the tears forming in my eyes. I wish Peeta was here right now. Peeta! What about his family? "Haymich is Peeta's family gone too?" Haymich sighs. "Yes sweetheart, they were taken by the Capitol too. It's funny right after I told him about his family he asked about you too." O Peeta. I never have disserved him. "Can I see Peeta and Prim now Haymich." I ask fearing that my tears will fall. "They don't want Peeta or you to see each other till we reach thirteen, but I can send Prim. At that I nod. At least I get to see Prim. Haymich leaves and once again I'm alone. In my head I think of all the horrible things they could do to my mother. They could kill her or worse turn her in to an Avox. I can't let myself go any farther with that thought because Prim is running into the room.

She comes up to me instantly rapping her arms. "Katniss! Your ok! The TV said you were dead!" She screams before breaking into tears. "Shhh… Its ok Prim we'll get though this, I promise." I promise. That was probably the worst thing I could have said. This world is uncertain and everything can change in a blink of an eye.

After that for quite awhile we sat in silence. It wasn't one that was tension built, but was built of utter relief. I finally broke the silence when I asked Prim what had happened since I was pronounce dead. She sighed and I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. "Its ok Prim we can talk about it later." She smiles and then goes back to looking at her hands. We stay like that for awhile until Prim speaks. " So are you and Peeta umm- together?" I smile at her. I know she has always wanted me to have a boyfriend. I told her I always had to many things to worry about and I didn't need to add anyone else to the list. Well I guess I have now. "Yes Prim." She smiles. "Where is he anyway?" I instantly flash to a room where I see Peeta all alone just told that his whole family is gone. Why would they let me see him? I already don't like thirteen and I'm not even there. Prim and I talk about meaning less things for hours till a soldier walked in.

"Miss Everdeen we have reached Thirteen." I nod and exit the room with Prim at my side. We walk of the hovercraft and all I see is a barren waste land. Is this a trap? "Thirteen is entirely underground Miss Everdeen. We will have to take an elevator to get to it." I nod even though I'm terrified. We get on the elevator and instantly my stomach begins to twist. Please don't vomit. After what felt like years we reached the top of Thirteen.

Thirteen has to have been the dullest place I have ever seen and I'm from Twelve of all places. All the walls are painted a dull grey and the people wear the same color. We walked around for awhile until the soldier lead us to a door marked Command. When we walked in and I instantly saw Peeta.

For that moment the world stops. Its just Peeta and I. I instantly run into his strong arms. "Kat are you ok?" Why is he asking me this? He is in a worse position then I am. I nod my head even though it is in his shoulder and start to cry. Why am I crying? "I'm sorry." that's all I mange to say before I break down into sobs. The insanity of this has finally hit me. My mom is gone. Prim, Peeta, and Gale are all I have left. "Its ok Kat we'll figure this out. Every thing is going to alright. Its going to be okay."

After he said that I finally let go of Peeta and sat down. I finally get a good look around the room and see that the only people in the room are Peeta, Prim, Thresh, Rue, Foxface, Gale, and I. Where were Cato and Clove? Before I could ask where Cato and Clove were and why we we're here a middle aged woman walk into the room. She had neatly cut grey hair and looked like she could kill you with one stare. "Good morning children and welcome to thirteen I'm president Coin. I'm guessing you have all gotten the news?" she asks. We all nodded and she continued. "You are probably wondering why we have brought to thirteen and the answer is simple. You seven teens have sparked a rebellion. Districts Two, Five, Eight, Eleven, and Twelve have already started to rebel, and are sources say that Three, Four, and Seven are planning at this very moment. We need you seven to become the faces of the rebellion so that all the districts will ban together to defeat the Capitol." everyone is silent after her proposal. "Don't worry I will not require your answers till tomorrow when all of you are here. By the way your friend is fine and will be out of the infirmary later today and his girlfriend is with him." I silently chuckle when she said Clove was Cato's girlfriend. She would have killed her if she had said it in front of her. Or would she? I can't ponder that thought because Coin starts speaking again.

"Now about the living conditions. At the moment we only have three rooms available but we're building as quickly as possible. So you will need to figure out how to split up the rooms." after a couple of seconds of silent debate Thresh speaks up. "Zoe, Gale, and I can share a room." We all nod are heads in agreement and then I speak up. "Peeta, Rue, Prim and I can share a room and Cato and Clove can have their own." We all nod and it is decided. Coin comes over and gives me a key. It says 104. " You are dismissed ,but you need to be hear at seven tomorrow." and with a wave of her hand we leave.

It's funny that when one war ends another one must start. For some reason I keep ending up in the middle of them. Let the games begin.

**You guys liking it? Please review and thank you to every one that has. They are so encouraging and keep me writing.**

**Yours truly,**

**peetaisamazing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I was at camp for two weeks and then out of town for a week, but the good coming out of this is I'll be putting out chapters more often. I'll try at least once a week. Also I would like to thank you guys for all of the support you have shown this story. Virtual cookies and cheese buns for everyone! ;) Also to clear up some confusion about the previous chapter Katniss and Peeta's families have both been capture and held in the Capitol. Now without further interruptions chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Clove's POV**

Change. I have never been a fan of it. I always wanted things to stay the same, but some changes are good. Cato and I are good. People think we're brutal killers, but we have changed.

"You don't looks so tough now do you?" I'm wiping off a strand of hair off his forehead as I look at his sleeping figure. The nurse had told me that the anti venom was working and that he should wake up any time now. "you never did like the killing did you? On the outside you may have looked like you were having the time of your life, but I know you better Cato. It killed you." After I say that I brake. It killed me too. I thought killing a person you didn't know would be easy. It wasn't. my mind instantly goes to the boy from nine. Did he have a family. Did he have a girl back home rooting for him. I will never know, and I'll probably take that fact to the grave. I hate that I killed him. I hate that I ended another persons life because of a stupid game. I start to tear up, and feel so weak. The old Clove was never this emotional. that's the one thing I miss about her. She didn't let anything get to her. As I feel the tears flow down my cheeks I hear a raspy voice speak up to my right. "Hey don't cry. Careers are suppose to show no emotion." my head snaps around and I see Cato trying to sit up with a smirk on his face. "Cato!" I shriek. I'm instantly on top of him as we crash on to his bed; are faces only inches apart. I see the smirk instantly turn into a smile and his baby blue eyes light up. Before I make my move I think. Do I really love Cato Santori. My answer comes quick. Yes.

My lips crash on to his. At first he is tense but then he loosens up and puts his hand on my hips. We break apart momentarily and he whispers, "I love you." As I continue to kiss him I can't wipe the smile off of my face. After I while we here a knock at the door. "We're busy!" I yell and continue kissing Cato. At that moment Peeta, Katniss, Rue, Thresh, that Gale guy, and Zoe walk in. Crud. Instantly jump off of Cato and straighten myself up. I look over at Cato who is scratching his neck awkwardly. I look over and see that Rue and Thresh are laughing like crazy people and Peeta is trying not to smile, but on the other hand Gale, Zoe, and Katniss look like they have just seen a ghost. I smile and wave and the three seem to come out of there shock. " I…um… here's your key you and Cato are sharing a room." As Everdeen says that she looks like she going to puke. I want to laugh but I think that it might not be the best thing to do in this situation. I see Rue in the backround smiling like an idiot than she blurts out, "It's probably for the best that we give them their own room." I glare at her and she puts her hands up in defense. "Well you guys get checked out and come meat us in the cafeteria" Peeta says. We nod and they all file out. It just Cato and I once again. "Well we should probably go check out of this stupid hospital." Cato says. I nod. Though I follow him to the front desk my mind is some else where. _I just kissed Cato Santori._

**Ok I know not my best chapter, but you got some Cato/Clove fluff. I have two things to ask you guys. One this story at this point can go two ways. I can bring in a character we all thought was dead.( Hint he was not in the seventh fourth hunger games) if I did this the story would be more Katniss/Peeta, and less Cato/Clove and Gale/Foxface. Or I can do it how I originally planned and spend equal time on everyone. Tell me in the reviews which one you guys would rather me do. Also I'm now an admin on a Facebook page called That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls. Could you guys please go like it? It would mean the world to me! **

**Thanks!**

**-peetaisamazing**


	8. Author's note!

**Hey panemainiacs, it's been awhile hasn't it? I know some of you have been waiting almost a year for a chapter and I apologize for that. On top of school, stress, and theater I have had MAJOR writers block. In the past I had one of my best friends help me through writers block, but since she now lives in another state it has become more difficult this year to write. Fear not though I will be publishing a new chapter in the next two weeks or so! On top of that I have been working on a TMI/THG crossover! Once I am closer to putting it out I will tell you guys more. Thank you to all the people who have stuck with story and I hope you'll like it as I continue! **

**-peetaisamazing**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Thank you! ^.^**

Cato's POV

Decisions. Left or right? Up or down? To be or not to be? All questions must be answered, but the real question is have you picked the right one?

After getting walked in on by half the population of Panem, Clove and I head over to our new room. As we walk down what seems to be a never ending hall I try to grab her hand, but she quickly pulls out of my grasp. What the hell? I thought she was into me? I guess she viciously makes out with any guy she sees waking up. Maybe it's her weird fetish or something? Well screw her I can get any girl I want! I'm a victor of the hunger games for christ sake! Sure, she is too technically.

"Cato? Can we keep us a secret?" I want to tell her that everyone already knows thanks to them deciding to pop in uninvited, but I can't bring myself to do it. Well I guess we do stupid things for love. Wait! Love? I am not in love with Clove! Sure she's awesome, hot, and an kick even my butt, but that does not mean I'm in love with her. Or am I? Regardless of my answer I give her the answer she wants. "Of course Clove."

When we finally find our room I unlock the door only to find everyone in there. How are they in our room? Do they all have a key to get in? if that's the case I can already see the inconvenience. "Hey everyone." I state awkwardly seeing that I still have no clue why they're in here. "We need to talk about this whole rebellion thing we have gotten ourselves into." Peeta says. Oh Peeta, always the strait forward one.

_ "This Arena smells worse than Marvel!" glimmer shouts. I look over to Marvel to see how he would react to that comment, but he seemed unfazed by it. Pity, I kind of wanted to see those to fight. "Why did I even volunteer to go into this hell-hole!" Glimmer once again gowned. "Why did you volunteer then?" Bread-boy asked. Little did he know what king of dam he had just broken. Glimmer then proceeded to tell her life story, over dramatizing everything, in full detail. She also filled him in that it was trendy in district one to be a victor, and that her crush wouldn't date her till she was one. "Well that's stupid then. Why risk your life for a guy and popularity." Lover-boy stated before returning to eating like he was before. As soon as I looked at Glimmer you could see all the rage and anger making her red in the face. Clove, sensing the tension, came over and asked Glimmer if she wanted to go bathe in the river. Glimmer then proceeded to flip her hair in Peeta's face and walk away. Peeta looked unaffected by the gesture which confirmed he wasn't from district one or two. There what she did was the childish equivalent to getting flicked off. _

From then on up until the tracker-jacker incident I had liked Peeta. It took balls to stand up to Glimmer, and I respected that. He also never sugar coated anything. Well, he does for Katniss. "I don't think we should stay here." Katniss blurted out. "Well we can't just wander around the wood for the rest of our lives either." Clove countered. As Clove and Katniss bantered back and forth the rest of us were sitting quietly watching. "Aren't you tired of being a pawn in snows games? This is a way we can fight him! And frankly I'm tired of waiting around!" Clove yelled. Thresh, who did not want to put up with Katniss and Clove's bickering, growled, "Can you two shut up!" As soon as Thresh said that the room turned silent. "Alright, so I say that we take a vote. Majority wins alright." He states looking to see if we all agree. We all nod. "Who wants to stay?" He asks. All but Katniss and Peeta raise their hand. "It is settled then, we're staying here for the time being." After thresh says that everyone but Clove and I file out of the room. For once since the reaping I feel as if I am in control. Let the seventy-fifth hunger games begin.

**So how did you like it? Personally it was one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review if you liked it! It would make my day!**

**-peetaisamazing**


End file.
